La chica perfecta
by Michie Ainsworth
Summary: Kanda logra ser aceptada en la academia de tecnicos y armas shinigami, Shibusen, junto a su compañero Klaus. Pero antes de servirle a Shinigami tendrán que cumplir ciertas "reglas", una de éstas es tener un mentor que les ayude en su "nueva vida" como servidor de Shinigami, aunque puede que Kanda logre tener ciertos sentimientos a aquel peculiar chico... Death the Kid.


Holanda :D! Aquí Michie con su primer fanfic de Soul Eater (siempre he querido hacer uno y finalmente tuve la oportunidad de escribirlo.) Espero que sea de su agrado :3

Nota: La OC narrara este episodio (solo por esta vez, creo), y cuando salgan _letras en cursiva_ entre " " sera que Klaus habla con Kanda mientras pelean (estilo cuando maka habla con soul convertido en guadaña mientras éstos luchan)

_**La chica perfecta.**_

_**Prologo~**_

Y bien, cómo empezar?

Mi nombre es Kanda, o al menos así me llaman todos. Soy la técnica de Klaus Foster, su aspecto? Cabello un poco largo de color rojo, ojos color gris y piel palida, éste puede convertirse en espadas o en una guadaña, es la única persona que me conoce perfectamente (hasta ahora). Mi aspecto? Bueno, mi cabello es de color rubio ceniza, mis ojos color azul y mi piel "blanca como la nieve". Suelo ser algo "molesta" y un tanto risueña, aunque puedo llegar a ser seria conforme sea la situación.

-Aceptaremos cualquier trabajo que usted ordene, Shinigami-sama… -Dijimos Klaus y yo al unísono haciendo una reverencia.

-Cualquier trabajo, incluso si ponen su vida en riesgo?

-No importa qué.

-Hmmm… -Desvió la mirada –Entonces supongo que está bien. En estos días no han dado ningún problema alguno y han hecho todo a la perfección, tampoco se rehúsan a un trabajo que les pueda quitar la vida, así que… están dentro.

-No es una broma, cierto? –Klaus alzo la ceja. Hay que decir que él nos ha gastado muchas bromas para ser nuevos en Shibusen…

-Para nada. Lo digo enserio, están dentro.

-Se lo agradezco. –Hable con una sonrisa.

-Pueden retirarse. Que disfruten su nueva vida en la academia Shibusen!

Sin más palabras salimos de ahí, felices por haber pasado toda la prueba que Shinigami les había hecho para poder entrar a Shibusen…

Mañana será el primer día…

**~0~**

Susurros se escuchaban por los pasillos, seguramente hablaban de mi y Klaus, admito que hacia un esfuerzo para lograr escucharlos a pesar de lo bajo que hablen.

El profesor Stein no tardaría en entrar por esa puerta para iniciar su –loca– clase. Me había sentado al lado de una chica con dos coletas que respondía al nombre de Maka, junto con otro chico peliazul llamado "Black Star", era un tanto ruidoso que me era fácil reconocerlo.

-Son un poco raros en este lugar, no crees? –Klaus reposo su cabeza en una mano mirando a esos chicos a lado nuestros.

-Tal vez solo hay que conocerlos mejor. –Respondí mirándolos también.

-Tú crees que sean amigables?

-No lo sé. –Desvié la mirada –Quieres hablarles?

-No es eso…

Alguien entro más entro, un chico de cabello negro con unas líneas blancas, venía acompañado de otras dos chicas muy parecidas (menos en la altura). Parecía que discutían.

-Hey, Kid! –Hablo el chico peliazul –Ven, toma asiento!

Por lo que veo su nombre es "Kid", éste se sentó a mi lado y me miro detenidamente.

-…

-…

-… -no quitaba su vista de mí.

-Sucede algo? –le pregunte.

-…No eres nada simétrica…

-…Eh?

-Kid, ahora no… -Hablo una chica que estaba al lado de él…

-Simétrica? Disculpa? –A qué se refiere con eso…?

-Tu fleco, tu ropa…

-Eso qué tiene que ver?

-No eres perfecta!

-…Huh? –y este sujeto quién demonios es?

Éste peculiar chico saco un peine –de dónde?– y desacomodo mi fleco para esparcirlo en los lados.

-Solo falta que cambies tu vestimenta.

-Qué? Por qué debería?!

-Kanda y Klaus Foster, no? –Pregunto alzando la ceja.

-¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres? –Pregunto Klaus.

-Mi padre me ha dicho que seré su mentor.

-M-Mentor?!

-Si, no les hablo sobre ello?

-Claro que no! –Hablo mi compañero – y por qué necesitaríamos un mentor?!

-Para guiarlos en su vida como "próximos trabajadores" de mi padre, o al menos eso dijo él.

-Tu padre es Shinigami…? –él asintió.

-No sabía que tenía un hijo…

-Da igual. En tiempos libres les enseñare lo esencial. –Dijo Kid mientras tomaba asiento.

-P-Pero… Shinigami dijo que estábamos bien y no necesitábamos entrenamiento…

-Pueden comunicarse bien en zona de batalla, pero sabrán hacerlo cuando en verdad sea un enemigo poderoso y no sepan qué hacer al estar en peligro?

-…

-Mañana comenzamos. –Kid se dirigió al grupo que le había llamado al entrar, ellos nos miraban con cierta curiosidad.

_**~0~**_

Segundo día y ya saltamos clases Klaus y yo… a Kid no le importo mucho realmente. Me había obligado –OBLIGADO– a usar una ropa y un peinado que fuera "simétrico", tanto a mí como a Klaus quien casi le da un golpe por mandarlo.

-A dónde vamos? –Pregunto Klaus con cierto fastidio, habíamos caminado por minutos en una especie de bosque…

-No es permitido las peleas entre técnicos dentro de Shibusen. –Hablo Kid sin quitar la vista del camino.

-Vamos a pelear...?

-Es para conocer la destreza. –Dijo Liz.

-Quiero ver a qué clase de persona voy a entrenar. –Nuevamente hablo Kid.

Caminamos hasta una área amplia rodeado de árboles y arbustos.

-Llegamos? –Pregunto Klaus frustrado.

Silencio.

-Kid? –Ahora pregunte yo, de la nada se quedo en silencio frente nosotros dándonos la espalda. –Sucede algo?

Fue entonces cuando las dos chicas a lado de él se convirtieron en dos pistolas, siendo manejadas por aquel chico anti-simétrico.

-Cuidado! –Klaus actuó con rapidez y transformo una parte de su brazo en guadaña, rescatándome de un ataque proveniente de Kid. –Qué demonios te pasa?!

Kid no respondió, nuevamente fue hacia nosotros.

-Klaus! –Él respondió a mi llamado y se transformo en guadaña, así deteniendo a Kid que iba a su segundo ataque. ¿Por qué nos ataco sin antes decirnos nada?

Kid disparaba a cualquier parte que me dirigía, Klaus me pedía que mantuviera la mente fresca para ganar esta batalla, seguramente era un examen de Kid para comprobar que tan "tontos" somos en una situación de peligro…

"_Ten cuidado! Percibe todos nuestros movimientos!"_

Era verdad. Intentaba confundirlo tomando diferentes direcciones pero de alguna forma sabia a donde iba realmente. Tenía que pensar rápido para atacarlo, pero no sabía cómo lograrlo, él sabía todo lo que iba a hacer!

"_Vamos! Solo acércate un poco más y lo lograrás!" _

Al final, aumente mi velocidad y logre despistarlo, en ese momento logre atacarlo, o almenos hacerle un rasguño. Éste se cubrió con las pistolas en forma de "x" , por un momento nos miramos a los ojos, se le veía serio, más que de costumbre. Nos alejamos poco y tomamos aire, tanto como él como yo estábamos algo cansados.

-Eres buena en velocidad… -Dijo algo agitado.

-Y a ti nunca se te terminan las balas? –Reí aun tomando algo de aire.

-Ha! –Solo hizo un gesto. – Y veo que tambien eres buena con los chistes… -Giro sus pistolas hasta quedar al revés, realmente era alguien extraño. –Pero provaremos cómo eres en planeación y lucha… -Sus ojos determinantes me miraron.

-Veremos si eres tan bueno como todos dicen. –Alce la ceja sonriendo, poniéndome en posición para la lucha…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara.**

**.**

Y bien? Merezco un review? Favoritos? Followers? :c

Hace mucho que no veo Soul Eater así que espero que me haya quedado bien xD pero qué mas da! Finalmente escribi el fanfic de soul eater que tanto llevaba queriendo escribir *-*!

Espero que les haya gustado c: se aceptan criticas (?

Apoyen con review, follow o favoritos (? Eso me ayudaría mucho a seguir con el fic :).

Saludos n.n


End file.
